A known monitor system uses mobile terminals to monitor the status of equipment operating in a production field such as a plant (for example, Patent Literature 1).
In this monitor system, a specified management device stores territories of respective operators. In the event of the occurrence of any problem such as an abnormality or shortage of a material in a certain equipment as a monitoring object, the specified management device selects a specific operator who is in charge of the certain equipment in the operator's territory as an operator who is to perform a specified operation to solve the problem and gives an instruction for the specified operation to a mobile terminal possessed by the specific operator.